Fun and Feelings
by nutta2001-trekkie26
Summary: When Austin and Marci meet it seems magical. Until Austin finds something out about Marci which he wouldn't have expected. eventual Aussly. don't own anything but my own characters and the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is set before Ally starts writing Austin's song but after Double Take**_

_**I don't own Austin and Ally. Sadly :(**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Marci POV:**

* * *

I walked around the music shop thoroughly looking at every guitar to see which one would suit Carter best when my favorite song came on.

Flip the switch

Turn on the lightning

get it right

show 'em how its done.

I felt like someone was staring at me and turned around to see a flash of blonde hair whip round the corner.

you got 'em where you want 'em

drop the beat

they need to hear your sound

I felt it again.

the chorus was just about to start. I carried on down the aisle.

* * *

**_AUSTIN POV_**

* * *

I stepped round the corner just as the chorus started. I walked up to the girl in front of the girl me put my hand on her shoulder and sung

"They wanna know know know your name name name, they want girl girl with game game game,and when they look look look your way way way you gotta make make make 'em do a double take".

She beamed at me and said "hey I'm Marci"

"the names Austin, how ya doin'?"

her phone rang.

" great thanks see ya 'round" she smiled and walked off.

* * *

Marci POV

* * *

Austin Moon just sang for me.

I feel my heart beat really really really fast as I walk home.

I'm so excited


	2. Chapter 2

Austin POV

* * *

I walked up to Dez and said "I hope I see her again"

"It will work out. Believe me."

* * *

Marci POV

* * *

the moment the door closed I called Ally. No answer. She's probably just working late. I check my watch 11:00PM. OK maybe she's at Trishes

* * *

**A/N sorry its so short but its 2:00am and my windows phone isn't the easiest thing to type on. I promise I will update either Tuesday or Wednesday. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was helping my dad plan scout camp :P. on to the story.**_

* * *

Dez POV.

* * *

Austin was so busy thinking about that girl he didn't hear me as I tried to tell him she looked like that girl from Sonic Boom. I think her name is Ally.

I gave up as my phone rang. It was Amanda. My girlfriend. Amanda means lovable which is a brilliant description of her. I answered

"Hello?" I said cheerily.

"Hey Babe I'm really sorry but I can't come see Draped Vampire with you. My mum got hurt in a car crash and I have to go see her. Bye" and she hung up.

Typical she hates Draped Vampire and always finds an excuse not to see them with me.

* * *

Austin POV

* * *

I heard Dez sigh and was just about to turn around and comfort him when I was stopped by a girl about my age who asked me why I stole her song. I gasped in realisation. and told her that I didn't realize it was her song but it made sense as I cant write songs myself. I then begged her to help me write another one and said that if she did I would admit the song was hers on live TV. she agreed and from that moment on we were friends


	4. R5 vs Draped Vampire

Marci's POV

* * *

"OH MY GOD. YOU MET AUSTIN MOON!" my BFF Sue screamed and literally the whole restaurant turned and stared at us.I instantly curled into a ball under the table until Sue pulled me up.

I nodded nervously and Sue silently fangirled. Sue. Silent. those two words should never be next to each other without 'is never' between them.

"OK we are going shopping."

I groaned. "seriously? you know I hate shopping and I'm probably never gonna see him again."

"SHUT UP! I know he always hangs at Sonic Boom."

"Sonic Boom. I-I-I can't go there! He'll see me and Ally and he'll know. Then he'll get creeped ot and he'll never talk to me again."

She sighed grabbed my arm and dragged me to the mall.

* * *

AUSTIN P.O.V

* * *

" . . .DE-"

"WHAT?"

"I got V.I.P tickets to see R5 on their LOUD tour tomorrow!"

"really Austin. you interrupted my cake frosting for that?"

"I thought you'd be excited" I said sadly.

"but I have to see Draped Vampire with Trish tomorrow!"

"Fine. I'll take Ally instead"

"OK c'ya" and he walked off. I stood there confused but shook my head and turned around. All of a sudden there was a girl on the floor.

"OMG Ally I'm so sorry"

"Ummmmmmm. I'm not Ally." She said

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I listened to 'Pass Me By' by R5 the other day. Everytime Ross said 'Damn' a little bit of me died in sadness that I may never meet them. I especially wanna meet Riker and hug him. He's SOOO CUUUUUUUTTTTTEEEE. I love his smile!**

**O.K i'm out.**

_**STAY ROSSOME R5er's. 3**_


	5. strange alikenesses

**HEEEYYYYYYYYY GUYYYYYS CAMPING TOMORROW SO NO UPLOADS FOR A BIT. SORRY :(**

* * *

Austin P.O.V

* * *

"If your not Ally then who are you?"

She sighed and stood up brushing off her dress. I realised who she was. that girl I sung to earlier. I can't remember her name. Damn my bad memory

"I'm Marci."

I see her T-shirt. It had a picture of Riker lynch on it and the R5 logo in the top corner. I smiled "I like your shirt. do you wanna go see R5 with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at Sonic Boom at 7" her eyes widened

"I'm not allowed near Sonic Boom."

"why?" I say concerned

"theres this girl there called Jackie. she's always there at 7 and she beats me up if she sees me. how about I meet you outside Marino High School?"

"thats great see you tommorow."

"yup bye" and she ran off

* * *

kk guys. I think its short but meh. I'm supposed to be packing the car.

Quick Questions:

do you think they should kiss next chapter?

do you think one of the R5 members should fall for her?

and also, WTF DOES OOC MEAN so many people put it in summaries and I don't know what it stands for.

Please answer these in a review. byeeeeeeeee


	6. Arriving

_A/N hey guys. something unexpected may happen this c_hapter or next. bet you can't guess it!

* * *

Marci's POV

* * *

Austin picked me up outside Marino High at 7 and we got to the concert around 8. we were really early and were the first through the door. I smiled to myself when Ryland asked for the tickets and we were in the front row. I was happy to see I would be right in front of Rocky.

About 10 seconds before they were due to come on I could've sworn I heard them shout "READY SET ROCK!" and then they were on stage

* * *

Austin POV

* * *

I picked Marci up at 7 outside my high school. The concert was 3 cities away and started at 10. we got there around 8 due to an unexpected lack of traffic. When Ryland asked for the tickets I thought I saw Marci smile but it was probably just cause she was happy to be there

We sat down in the front row and were sat right where Rocky would stand.

I heard them shout "READY SET ROCK!" and they were on stage

* * *

A/N: that's it for now. next chapter will be the surprise and will be up either today or tommorow

STAY ROSSOME :)


	7. The concert

_A/N hey guys. something unexpected is gonna happen!_. bet you can't guess it!

* * *

Marci POV

* * *

"HEY GUYS WE'RE R5. IM RYDEL ON THE PIANO, THERE WE HAVE ROSS ON RYTYHM GUITAR, ROCKY ON GUITAR, RIKER ON BASE AND RATLIFF ON PIANO" Rydel shouted pointing to each member and then saying

"I think Ross wants you to do something"

"HEY GUYS CAN I GET A YEAH?"

we all shouted "YEAH"

"CAN I GET A HECK YEAH?"

"HECK YEAH"

"CAN I GET A RIKER'S THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE AND I WANNA MAKE LOVE TO HIM RIGHT NOW?"

"RIKER'S THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE AND I WANNA MAKE LOVE TO HIM RIGHT NOW!" I shouted and blushed realising I was the only one. Ross chuckled but Riker said

"I know that voice. Where do I know your voice from?

Rocky looked at me and smiled "HEY ITS MARCI!" He exclaimed

"well, it seems like Rydel's best friend is a Riker fan!" Ross exclaimed

Austin stared at me wide eyed and I smiled shyly.

"Hey. How long has it been since we spoke?" Rocky asked.

"Ummm. Two years. we last spke the day I moved to Cali" I said

"Well." said Rocky "this one's for you Marci!"

**_ "Look At Us Now"_**

**_Two years in the golden state,_**  
**_Stayin' up and writin' way too late._**

**_Everybody's always workin',_**  
**_Mom and dad are always drivin' everywhere,_**  
**_Lookin' back at our life,_**  
**_It really makes you be aware._**

**_And,_**  
**_Don't think we ever forgot,_**  
**_We know way more then a lot,_**  
**_This last year has gone so good,_**  
**_Some of you may say we should._**

**_We've come so far from the past,_**  
**_And they said we'ed finish last,_**  
**_They just don't know how,_**

**_Look at us now!_**

**_We've come so far from the past,_**  
**_And they said we'd finish last,_**  
**_They just don't know how,_**

**_Look at us now!_**

**_Walking on this long road,_**  
**_People saying never stop,_**  
**_All the pain and the heart ache,_**  
**_Is what took us to this spot,_**

**_And,_**  
**_Don't think we ever forgot_**  
**_(Don't ya think?)_**  
**_We know way more then a lot,_**  
**_(Oh-oh)_**

**_This last year has gone so good,_**  
**_some of you may say we should,_**

**_We're going all the way,_**  
**_We're going all the way,_**  
**_Away,_**  
**_Away,_**  
**_We're going all the,_**

**_We've come so far from the past,_**  
**_And they said we'd finish last,_**  
**_They just don't know how,_**

**_Look at us now!_**

**_We've come so far from the past,_**  
**_And they said we'ed finish last,_**  
**_They just don't know how,_**

**_Look at us now!_**

**_We,_**  
**_We'll never forget,_**  
**_Who,_**

**_The reason why we've never givin' up,_**  
**_(Never givin up)_**

**_And if they try too,_**  
**_Bring me down,_**  
**_(Ooh)_**

**_No I won't let them,_**  
**_I'm never givin' in,_**

**_Oohhhhhh_**

**_Away,_**  
**_We're going all the way,_**  
**_We're going all the way,_**

**_Look at us now!_**

**_Look at us now!_**

**_We've come so far from the past,_**  
**_And they said we'd finish last,_**  
**_They just don't know how,_**

**_Look at us now!_**

**_We've come so far from the past,_**  
**_And they said we'd finish last,_**  
**_They just don't know how,_**

**_Look at us now!_**

**_Uh-oh_**  
**_Look at us now,_**

**_LOOK AT US NOW!_**

* * *

A/N Well. that was fun to chapter you'll find out the thing that makes dating Marci awkward and at first seemingly impossible.

STAY ROSSOME


	8. UMMM: Chapter 8

Hey guys

* * *

Marci POV

* * *

When the concert finished I got a text from Delly.

**Rydel/****_Marci_**

**Hey. come backstage**

**_Ok be there in a mo :)_**

I went backstage and was greeted with a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and knew who they belonged to.

I turned around and sure enough, there was Riker he picked me up spun me around and kissed me softly. I missed kissing my boyfriend so much. I heard a giggle and turned round to see Rydel silently laughing at Austin's face which was kinda shocked.

Ratliff broke the silence by saying "So Mar, how's Ally?"  
"Umm she's good. She misses you guys loads but she never stops talking bout Austin anymore. I'm starting to get fed up of his name."

* * *

_**AUSTIN**__ POV_

* * *

I stood there gobsmacked

"A..Ally Dawson?2" I asked cautiously

"do we know another Ally?" she answered sarcastically

"wait you guys know Alls?"

"YUP" they all replied. I stood there looking confused so Rydel started to explain

"Well.."

* * *

A/N First awkward part. now you know why I said impossible. but I also said and seemingly impossible. _**BYEEE**_

_**stay ROSSOME PEEPS**_


	9. Chapter 9: the reason

hey guys. been meaning to update but I've been at school and shit so sorry!

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

* * *

"Well.." I started off

"you see we m-" Ratliff started but Marci interupted

"she's my twin sister. I didn't really want you to find out so thats why I couldn't meet you outside Sonic Boom tonight."

"OK and you and Riker?" he asked tentatively

"We've been together 4 years" Riker replied with a smile at Marci

* * *

**this is really short but only cause I thought you guys deserved an update before I go to school. to make up for the quality I'll update tomorrow as the teahers are on strike then so I'm not at school**

**can anyone confirm or deny the kellington break up rumors. I'm really concerned about it. I dont want them to break up but I kinda also want them to so Rydellington can happen**

**STAY ROSSOME 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. meant to update last tuesday but I wasn't at home. so sorry!

* * *

Austin POV

* * *

"wow 4 years. so you were 14?"

"Yup" Marci replied "and Riker was 16"

"wow" I stated

my watch went off and I realised I had to go.

"I gotta go, you coming Marci?"

"Can you stay with us?" Riker asked her with a sad look in his eyes "I don't wanna lose you again"

"Just let me call Em and see if she's okay with it" she said and I looked at Riker confused I thought their mum was called Penny

* * *

That's the chapter but only cause I wanted to put who EM is in one chapter.

I'll upload it today BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE

STAY ROSSOME


	11. Chapter 11

MARCI POV

* * *

I dialed Em and waited for a reply.

"Em is the lady who works at the shelter I live in.

I live in a shelter because I accidentally broke my dads arm, leg, jaw and back when I fell on him playing football on a hill when I was 8. He disowned me for it and that's why Mum divorced him.

So yeah that's why I live in a shelter" I explained to Austin. He was shocked but then Em answered the phone so I started speaking to her

5 mins later

"She said yes" I exclaimed happily.

"YES!" Riker screamed at the top of his lungs

"hey Mar we were gonna do an encore but we know how amazing you are at singing so get out there and wow everyone" Rocky told me

* * *

I walked onto stage with the guys and Riker said "hey guys, this is Marci and she's gonna sing for you guys."

I grabbed the mic and sung

Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening  
But you know the chances are so small  
Stuck by a bee sting, nothing but a B-thing  
Better chance you're gonna buy it at the mall  
But it's a twenty-three four-to-one  
That you can fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
Tell the bookie put a bet on "not a damn thing will go wrong"

The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright for another night

Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane  
I wouldn't recommend either one  
Killed by a Great White or a meteorite  
I guess there ain't no way to go that's fun  
But somewhere in the world someone is gonna fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
No it's never gonna let up so you might as well sing along

The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright for another night

Sure things go wrong, but I'll take my chances  
Odds are long, so why not play?

Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening  
But you know the chances are so small  
Hit by the A-Train, crashed in an airplane  
Better chance you're gonna buy it at the mall  
But it's a twenty-three four-to-one  
That you can fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
No I'm never gonna let up so you might as well sing along

The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright for another night

The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright tonight  
The odds are that we will probably be alright  
Odds are we gonna be alright, odds are we gonna be alright for another night

(1)

Everyone clapped and we walked off stage together.

At the V.I.P loads of people asked for my autograph as well as the guys ones. It was awesome.

* * *

**1. I don't own Odds Are by the Barenaked Ladies. but its great and I wish I did. go listen to it I'll link to it on my profile :)**

**BYYEE**

**Stay Rossome**


	12. READ IT!

Hey Guys,

This is not a chapter just an Authors Note but please read it.

I have a new story coming, I'm sure a few of you have read my stories and expected sexual content. well in this one I guarantee there will be by the 4th chapter at the least. Definitely not the first though. It will either be up Friday or Saturday. Here is the Title and Summary,

I haven't decided whether it should start with Ross's or Ryland's or Rocky's or Ratliff's. I will put a poll on my profile. Please vote. I won't be able to upload until I have at least 5 votes. Thanks. and it is an R5 fanfic but I'm putting this on all stories. Even if you don't like or know about R5 please just type Ross Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Rocky Lynch and Ellington Ratliff into Google and vote who you think is better looking (I don't give a shit about whether or not your a guy, just do it. I need votes to keep my promise on upload time so please just do it.)

**Title: ?s Girlfriend, Riker's Bitch.**

**Summary:**

**The moment I laid my eyes on her I knew that she was out of my league, I had no chance with her. 'But', I thought,' If she's out of my league she's definitely out of ?s.' That's when I decided that I would make sure she became mine, one way or another. And I could see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing. We both wanted to be together, but without breaking Ross's heart.**

I hope you liked that. please vote on the poll and don't forget to read it when it comes out. and I'll try to update this more frequently.

BYE :)

STAY ROSSOME :) XXXXXX 3


	13. some stuff happens (slight M)

ROCKY POV

* * *

I saw Austin looking sad as I went to leave so I decided to try and cheer him up.

"Hey Austin, you wanna come with?"

"UMMM... well me and Ally are supposed to be writing tomorrow and I don't wanna make her ma-"

"Are you kidding me?" Marci interrupted "Ally won't be mad if you tell her why and if you call Mimi and Mike they'll be fine with it."

"Well okay but I'll be a mo"

He called Ally and his parents and then we went back to our tour bus.

* * *

Marci POV (slightly M rated but not full detail, when I finish the story I will write a sub-story with the M rated bits in full detail)

* * *

We got to the bus and Rocky told us me and Riker would be sharing a room and Austin could share with Rocky.

We all went to a place called Los Pollos Hermanos (A/N I'm really un-creative and couldn't think of anything else but the name is not mine it is from a show called Breaking Bad). It was like KFC (A/N NOT MINE) but better. When we got back me and Riker went into our room and started making out.

We were quickly undressed and I gasped when I felt him push into me.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Again Los Pollos Hermanos (which translates to The Chicken Brothers) belongs to Vince Gilligan and AMC and I don't know who KFC belong to but they aren't mine either. Next chapter will have a bit of a time skip but its good. and I changed it so Austin and Marci never date but there might be Aussly! and I don't know if you can see the poll on my profile. if you can't review with your answer, read chapter 12 if you have no clue what I'm on about.**

**STAY ROSSOME.**

**BYE!**


End file.
